Alone
by Silverflare07
Summary: I’ve seen life pass by in a haze. Sweeping up my family and friends, bring them along for the ride...and leaving me behind...


**Disclaimer:** My Life as a Teenage Robot doesn't belong to me. Nope that's all Nick!

**Summary: ** I've seen life pass by in a haze. Sweeping up my family and friends, bring them along for the ride...and leaving me behind...****

**Title: **Alone

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication:** I dunno... whoever.

**Author's note: **I guess you could say it's a little sad.

**Extra info:** I wrote this on a whim. Nothing special.

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

I've seen life pass by in a haze. Sweeping up my family and friends, bring them along for the ride...and leaving me behind...

My name is Jenny Wakeman and I'm a teenage robot. And I've been one for the past 87 years. You see a robot doesn't age...humans do. I don't even have a robot companion. My mom never built me one and she died about 50 years ago. No one else is good enough to make another robot like me. People have tried. But it never works. You see they can never get their hands on my mom's original plans...because I won't let them. 

I won't let another robot go through what I'm going through now. I won't let another robot experience the hurt of losing friends and family, the loneliness of being forever young when friends grow old...the heartache of knowing the one you love can never love you back.

I was programmed with a conscious, a sense of right and wrong. I was given an infinite source of knowledge. Things all robots have now a days. But there's still one thing I have that no other robot has.

Feelings.  
  
I can love, I can hate, I can cry, I can laugh; I can have every emotion out there. Almost like any normal person. But I'm not a normal person. I'm a robot. And that's the reason I'm not with my deceased friends, that's the reason my heart is forever broken. Because no one can love a robot.

One boy did once...back when I was first built..._he _grew to love me. He honestly did. He used to tell me all the time. And loved him back with every circuit in my system. He was cute, he was funny... he was my best friend, Brad.

We went to high school together. And every year he moved up and I stayed the same. He grew older, taller, more muscular, his voice changed. And me...I stayed the same. But he was my friend through it all. He didn't mind that I couldn't grow older. That I would forever be a teenager. Those were his favorite years of life and he used to think I was lucky. Lucky as a nerd with a bad case of acne on picture day.

When I realized that I had fallen in love with him my robotic mind knew nothing of heartbreak or rejection, so what had I to fear? I told him my feelings and he said he felt the same. He said he didn't care how weird it seemed, a human loving a robot; he would always love me till the end of time.

But I'm only a robot. I couldn't give him the warmth and tenderness he needed...that all humans need. And so I told him he should see other girls. Find a human to love. He protested at first but I demanded he do so, no matter how much it broke my heart, he needed a real humans love and I just could not give him that.

He dated and dated and every time he would come home and tell me that it was me he loved and the other girls weren't worth his time. And every time I told him to keep dating because he couldn't be with a robot forever. But every date he went on was a disaster for him. He never liked the other girls and I began to take comfort in the fact that it was me he would always love.

But I shouldn't have. Five years after we had admitted how we felt he found her. The perfect human for him. Ironically enough her name was Jenny. And she was everything he needed. They dated for about a year when he proposed. She accepted and they were to be married. And I was not happy. Not happy at all.

Looking back I suppose it was a little selfish, but I needed him and he was running off with another women! I can still remember that argument we had.

"But Brad! You said you loved me! Not that other Jenny!"

"You were the one that wanted me to date people! I was content with just being with you even if you were a robot. But you wanted me to so I did! So how can you yell at ME for something that was YOUR idea to begin with!"

"Then I take back what I said! Stop dating her, stop dating everyone! You said you would be content with me so don't get married!"

"But I love her!"

"I thought you said you loved me!"

"I did!! And I always will but Jen...you're a teenager! I'm a 22-year-old man! I need another adult! I need to marry this Jenny!"

His words had broken my heart but I should have expected them all along. It was me who pushed him to date, me who had then told him to stop, me that was going to be forever stuck in with the body and mind of a teenager. Not him. Never him.

So what could I do but go to the wedding and pretend to be happy for them. After the whole ordeal my mother decided to try and help. She created a system that allowed my mind to absorb, to learn, to grow. There's was nothing she could do for my body however. But now I could mature and grow wiser. I would be the mind of a woman in the body if a teen. 

And I learned that Brad was right. He needed a human's love and warmth. And no matter how much I loved him and vice versa that was something I could never give him. 

But everyday he would come by my house and tell me he loved me. But for a long time it was just me and mom, the two of us living in the same house, on the same street. In fact I still live in that house. But then December 2nd 2010 mom died in her sleep.

A lot of people were at the funeral, including Brad, his Jenny, and Tuck. Everyone was crying. Everyone but me...I can't cry. I wanted to, God knows I did, but Robots can't cry. And I'm a robot. 

Brad stayed with me after they had finished burying her. We stood there and silently looked at her grave. I felt better just knowing he cared enough to stay with me. He had a wife and a child at home but he choose to stay with me. 

For the first time since Brad had married the other Jenny I felt like I wasn't alone. Everyday after that when he stopped by to say he loved me he would stay for a few hours extra, because he knew how much I hated being alone. But soon he was too old to come see my everyday. Soon it was every few days, the once a week, then every few weeks, then once a month, then the just stopped. I called and Jenny told me he was too weak to get out of bed much less walk to my house.

My best friend, the only man I ever loved, was dieing.

I flew to his house as fast as possible. But I wasn't fast enough. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a red-eyed Tucker. He motioned me in and the first thing I noticed was that the house was quiet. Too quiet for Brad's house. Tucker led me up to Brad's room and I was greeted with the worst site of my life.

Jenny was sitting next to a still Brad, holding his hand, and crying as if her life was over. Mine was. My best friend, my love, was dead and I hadn't even been able to say good-bye.

For the first time in my life I cried.

I don't know how, but real tears were streaming down my metal face. They didn't last long and I haven't felt them since, but for one brief moment I was allowed to mourn like the humans I had come to love. 

After Brad it was Jenny, Tuck followed soon after. I didn't know Brad's son but he died in a car crash in L.A. There isn't anyone left for me. Tucker didn't have children and he and his wife are long gone. 

It's just me and that's how it'll be...forever. My friends aren't coming back and I can never join them. I was designed to last for thousands of years. And I will. Trust me. I

M over 100 years old and there's not even a scratch in my paint. It'll be a long time before I shut down from plain wear and tear. 

I'm here forever...alone.

I've seen life pass by in a haze. Sweeping up my family and friends, bring them along for the ride...and leaving me behind...

My name is Jenny Wakeman. I'm a teenage robot. And I've been one for the past 107 years...and I have just one regret...

That I was ever made.

Whoa...I really don't know WHERE that came from. In all honesty I didn't have any intention of writing a MLAATR fic. But I started typing and well before I knew it...it was done. 

It's okay if ya'll don't like this...honestly I don't really know how I feel about it...This took a while to write and towards the end what ever was inspiring me sorta disappeared so it sorta falls near the end. Oh well. 

Let me know what you guys think.

R&R


End file.
